A New Life
by Sk8er-Girl1
Summary: Lana Laurans was just an ordinary girl, untill one day, her life changed from recieving a letter from her real father. R/R no flames, PG13 for later chapters. Chapter 4's up!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Lana Laurans  
  
Author: Sk8er-Girl  
  
Disclaimer: i own every word i say except for the people i mention in the story, the wrestlers' moves and the locations. I only own Lana and her friends.  
  
A/N: hey wrestling fanfiction readers. It's me again...Sk8er-Girl! This is my second FanFic...and well...i wasn't happy with the first. I know some of you guys hated it too. My apologies. I deleted it. Well...after you're done with this chapter, tell me what you think about it and if you like it tell me and i'll continue. The might be some bad grammer but please don't laugh; im not a pro at writing. Please don't write any flames, the WWC reviews really hurt my feelings but i understand. Sorry if it was confusing...what can i say? It was a chat. Ok, on with the story...   
  
  
Lana Laurans  
  
  
Can it get any worse? Lana thought finally, as she cried herself to sleep. These days had been a very hard for Lana Laurans. Just yesterday, she turned twenty. Her friends came up with a surprize party, but nothing can cheer her up, or compare to what has happened to her. It was her 20th birthday...the one birthday her mother missed. It wasn't her fault though; it was Lana's. Just a few weeks ago, her mother died of the September 11th tragedy. Lana blames herself of her mothers death, because she told her mother to work another day so that she can see Lana perform at a contest; so her mom can cheer for her.   
That very morning-while Lana was practicing with her guitar-her friend came running in and told Lana about the Twin Towers.   
  
That night, all Lana did was cry her eyes out. She couldn't believe it herself. No one could. Everyone tried their best to cheer her up, but it was no use. She'd been miserable since then. Lonely and depressed.   
  
Her friends were worried that she might become suicidal after they noticed that she haven't ate, slept or talked much. She was beginning to look pale. Her friends missed the real Lana Laurans. The girl you find smiling all the time, thos sparkling colourful eyes, her funky hair do's, getting good grades, her crazy outfits she'd wear everyday, the way she'd laugh when somebody tells a joke, her loud music echoing down the street of her neighborhood...they even missed the way she talked about wrestling. That girl was gone, and there was nothing they could do about it, untill one night, Lana recieved something unexpected...  
___________________  
  
"Yo, Lana! It's time to wake up. Common...i made your favourite breakfast; chocolate chip whuffles!" Lana's best friend, DJ, woke her the next morning.  
  
All Lana did was open her eyes. She'd been awake since 5am, she looked at her sidetable clock, it was now 11am. She didn't get much sleep, but she wasn't that tired either. Lana got up slowly and looked around her room. She had posters all over her walls, and ceiling and some of her paintings. Usually, when she looks at her Jeff Hardy poster, she'd smile. But this time, it had no affect on her. She frowned and looked over to her friend. She'd been watching her the whole time. "Hey, DJ." was all that came out of her mouth.  
  
DJ smiled. "Do you prefer breakfast in bed, or getting your ass up and going downstairs to eat so your poor friend doesn't have to suffer bringing you your food?"  
  
All Lana did was sigh. "I'm gonna go to the washroom first and I'll meet you downstairs when im ready, ok?"  
  
DJ gave her a half smile. She can tell that Lana was thinking of her mom. "Whatever you say Lan. Oh yeah, i have a surprize waiting for you downstairs, so if you'd hurry, the faster you get to read it. Oops!" DJ always gave surprizes away. Even Lana's so called surprize party...but other than that, DJ was her best friend.  
  
Lana gave her friend a smile, kind of like a smirk. DJ was so glad to finally see that on her face again. "Hey, it's about time!" DJ ran over to her best friend and gave her a great big hug.  
  
"Ok, Deege...you can let go now!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
DJ immediatly let go.  
  
Lana shook her head and smiled. She left for the washroom, and turned around before she shut the door, "It feels good to smile again."   
  
DJ let out a laugh, "Yeah, keep this up and you'll be laughing again."  
  
"Let's just wait and see." Lana said.  
  
DJ got up, "hope it'll be soon, your whuffles are getting cold."  
____________________  
  
Lana came to the kitchen without DJ noticing. DJ was startled when Lana inhaled like Goldust, which scared her half to death.   
"Lana!" DJ yelled, "Don't ever do that again you hear me?" DJ sound serious for once.  
  
Lana took a good look at her angry expression, and burst out laughing. DJ couldn't help it but laughed along with herLana was the first to recover. She sighed happily, "That felt great."   
  
"Yeah, i know how you feel. It's good to see you like this again."   
Lana smiled back. She felt much better thanks to her best friend. She noticed something different about her. New hair cut? New clothes? New makup?   
  
There was an awkward silence. Lana was the first to break it. "So, Deege, what's new?" she asked cooly, like nothing bad has ever happened.  
  
DJ looked over at her, with a silly smile spreaded accross her face. "Oh, lots of things Lan...Lots of things..." she trailed off.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Lana asked impatiently. She's ben staying home too much. She needed to catch up on things. "Well?"  
There was another awkward silence, then suddenly, "Tevin asked me to marry him!"   
  
Lana's eyes went wide. "You've got to be kidding me! Well, it's about time! You guys have been dating for...how long?"  
DJ leaned back on her chair; imagining his face, "6. Years."   
  
Lana smiled. She was really happy for her best friend. So you're wondering if Lana has a boyfriend? Well, she's been single for a while now. Last boyfriend dumped her because he thought she wrestles too much after school with the guys. He probably thought it was odd having a girlfriend that would kick your ass. He wasn't her type anyway. Lana likes the extreme types; guys with style, strong attitude, great sense of humor and athletic. You know, the extreme type, like her obsession with Jeff Hardy. She's practically his biggest fan. Lana was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't pay any attention to DJ.  
"So do you want to see it or not?" was all Lana heard.  
  
Lana broke out of her thoughts and turned her head to face DJ. "See what?" she asked.  
  
DJ sighed and put her hands to her hips. "The letter that came for you in the mail." She grabbed a white envelope from the table and stuck it in Lana's face. "And guess who it's from?"  
  
Lana took the letter from DJ's hand and read the name. Mark Calloway. Wait a minute, that name sounds familiar Lana thought. She teared open the envelope and took out the blue lined paper. She read,  
  
To my dearest daughter, Lana.  
Hey honey, I know this may be shocking for you, but, it's me...your father...  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
A/N: Chapter too short? Sorry. I kind of ran out of ideas. Well how did you think of it so far? Review please :p oh and just a reminder, NO FLAMES!   
Thank you for reding!  
- Sk8er-Girl 


	2. Chapter 2 Belive It Or Not

Chapter 2: Believe It Or Not  
  
Author: Sk8er-Girl  
  
A/N: Hey guys...and girls! I just wanna say thank you for the reviews! They really made my day. So here is the second chapter, and again, tell me what you think afterwards. Oh yea...i'm gonna change things around. Enjoy! :)  
  
  
Believe It Or Not  
  
  
Lana dropped the letter. Mouth opened. This couldn't be happening. My...father? Lana thought to herself. No, this can't be happening. This must me some kind of joke. If this was my real father...where has he been for 19 years? Is this another of DJ's so called surprizes?  
  
"Hey, Lana...you okay?" DJ said, suddenly.  
  
Lana broke out of her thoughts and stared at her confused friend. "Is this some kind of joke? 'Cause if it is...it's not working." Lana accused.  
  
DJ's eyes went wide, "Lana...I have no idea what you're talking about, honestly. Is it the letter? Let me see it!" DJ bent down and swiped the letter off the floor. She read carefully. Her eyes went widen again. "Oh my God!" she turned to Lana, "Your long lost father is really the UnderTaker!"  
  
Lana couldn't believe this. Her father? A profesional wrestler? A sports entertainer? The Dead Man? This must be another of her strange dreams.  
  
DJ waved her hand in Lana's face, "Earth to Lana! Hey!"  
  
"This HAS to be some kind of joke." Lana said, a bit angry.  
  
DJ handed Lana the letter, "Trust me, it's no joke. This letter is pretty convincing. Read more."  
  
Lana slowly took the letter from her and read on...  
  
...you might not believe me. But i'm telling you the truth. I, Mark Calloway, is Lana Laurans real father. You must be wondering why your mother and I kept this a secret; well, here's the truth. Your mother and I were really good friends, we've known eachother since 9th grade. Don'e believe me? Look in your mother's room. there must be some old pictures of me.   
  
Now, we still keep in touch since then. About 20 years ago, your mother and I got drunk and shared a one-night-stand in a hotel somewhere in Texas. We couldn't have an obortion because your mother wanted to keep you. Something to cherish while i was in the wrestling business. I know everything about you. Your mother would call me once or twice a week. The reason why I write to you now is because, i heard about the Spetember 11th events. And yeah, I feel like shit right now. (don't mind my language) And i hope you feel better of what happened. You're an adult now. Things like this happen once in a while. Be strong. I love you with all my heart...and i was just wondering. Since you're probably living with your best friend, DJ, i want you to stay with me. You know, on the road. Hey, and maybe meet the other wrestlers! Wouldn't that be fun? You'd love to meet Jeff Hardy, huh? Yeah, your mom tells me everything. Like the time you had your first date with Aldon, your mother said you jumped in mud before your date and you didn't care how you looked. You were one naughty girl that time...and you still are today...  
  
Lana rolled her eyes and laughed alittle.  
  
...I can't forget the time you got your first drivers license. Your mother told me you drove the instuctor crazy. 'Said you drove like a maniac!  
  
Lana smiled real big. He'd actually remember all these memories.   
  
...And i was like, 'that's my girl'...i should've been there for you. My apologies. It was your mother's idea to keep this a secret 'till you get older and understand. Your mother and i were never in love. Only as best friends, and we still are. Deep down i cared for her very much. And now that you're old enough to undestand...i ask for your trust; to trust me and let me be part of your life from now on. I love you very much, as my daughter, I want you to be known as UnderTaker's daughter, Lana Calloway. Give me a call some time, anytime. I will be there; even in the middle of a match. So, i guess this is it. Goodbye, honey.  
Love,  
Daddy  
  
P.S.  
My number is 672-948-6181 (A/N: if this is your number...im so sorry! email me and i'll change it :p)  
  
By now, Lana was in tears. This letter was real. The undertaker was her father, and better yet, she's going to be with him on the road. Can this be a dream? Lana thought to herself. Believe it or not, can this life get any better?  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
So what did you think? This was pretty short. I'll make the next chapter longer. Please read and reviews, and just a reminder, NO FLAMES! thank you!  
- Sk8er-Girl 


	3. Chapter 3 First Time

Chapter 3: First Time  
  
Author: Sk8er-Girl  
  
A/N: Greetings! Thanks for the reviews...here's the 3rd chap you've been waiting for. Sorry, i'm gonna be updating every now and then cuz of the homework and all. Well, hope you enjoy this chap like you did the others! (I think i have some spelling mistakes! :p)  
  
  
First Time  
  
  
  
Lana gently opened the metal gates into the cemitary. She looked around cautiously; to make sure no one's there with her. She's always been afraid of the cemitary; especially at night time. But she'd do anything to see her mom. Lana walked past different tomb stones, and finally found her mother's. She looked at it. Bent down and sat infront of the tomb stone. She took a deep breath, she said in a deep whisper, "Hey mom." She grippped the flowers in her right hand, and a cell phone in her left. She was thinking of called Mark, but she wasn't ready. She needed to see her mother.   
  
  
Lana sat there, silent and peaceful. So much drama has happened, and Lana was losing faith and belief. She needed her mother by her side; but she knew she'd never come back...but she can still feel her mother's presents, deep down in her heart. Lana traced the carved letters on the stone, spelled out Linda Elizabeth Laurans. A chill of cold air swept past her neck. Lana could feel the goosebumps starting to grow. She can feel her mother. Lana smiled. She lipped out, "I love you, too mom..." and closed her eyes.   
  
  
I wonder what Dad's doing right now. Lana thought. Maybe at a meeting or something. Should i call him? Nahh...he's probably busy. He is a wrestler.   
  
Lana opened her eyes and looked at her watch. Eleven Fifty. Damn, she thought. DJ must be worried. I think it's about time i should give him a call.  
  
Lana turned on her cell phone and watched the lights go on. She missed 5 calls. Must be DJ, Lana slid her hand in her right pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small piece of paper. Written on it, was Mark's number. She looked at the numer for a long time. What should she say? She had no idea. This would be her first time talking to her father; what made it worse was he's a superstar. What if she calls in a bad time? She doesn't want to interupt him.   
  
It was getting real late. Lana looked at her watch for the last time. 12:45. Wow, Lana thought, time flies when you're having fun, She thought sarcastically. She's been wonderind around the cemitary again, and lost track of time. It was then she finally said good-bye to her mother and ran over to her car.   
_____________________  
  
  
"Where have you been, Lana? I called you so many times but you didn't answer!" DJ lectured just when Lana came in the front door.  
  
Lana shrugged. "Visit mom," was all she said, and ran to her room before DJ can say anything else.  
  
"The girl's gotta stop", DJ said to herself. She sighed.  
_____________________  
  
  
Lana fell to her bed and looked up her ceiling. She breathed deeply. I need to go somewhere far away. Away from home. She thought. But im not ready...everything's happening so fast. Lana rolled over. My mom wants me to be happy. But what will DJ think? Should i leave her now? I need quality time with my father anyway. Oh, i wish my mom were still here. She'd know what to do. Lana put the pillow over her head. Well...i guess i should give it a call. Get this over with!  
  
Lana grabbed her home phone and dialed the numbers off the piece of paper. It rang twice and a man with a deep voice answered.  
  
"Hello...?"  
  
Lana choked. His voice sounded tired. She'd woken him up!  
  
"Hello? Are you there?"  
  
Lana breathed in, "Hey Dad..."  
  
(In North Carolina) Taker's eyes widen, "L-Lana? Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
Lana gulped.  
  
Mark gave a laugh, "No sweety, i was just kidding with you. It's about time you've called. I've been waiting."  
  
Lana sighed in relief, "Sorry, i had some thinking to do."  
  
"Aaah, i understand."   
  
"Yup."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So...been thinking alot?" Mark sais suddenly; breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, i have. And i've come down to a decision." Lana replied, feeling confident.  
  
"Hope it's a good one..."  
  
"Yeah, it sure is. I've decided to be with you. On the road and all."  
  
Mark's eyes widen again. "That's great! When do you want to leave home?"  
  
Lana thought about it for a second. "Your choice...when do you want me to come?"  
  
"Anytime I guess. I'll mail you the passports this week and then everything's set." Mark said.  
  
"Great. But what about school? My job?" Lana asked worried, she'd never thought of this before.  
  
"No, no. Dont't worry about it. Everything's under control. Just leave it to me. And you'll be hitting the road before you know it." Mark said with a smile. He can't wait to see Lana for the very first time in person. He saw her once before. At an Q and A session down at New York City. But this, this is going to be way different. He's going to see her...as a daughter.  
  
"Sorry that you have to go through so much trouble...it's like i can's take care of myself..."   
  
"No, really, it's okay. I'm actually excited to start. I can't wait to see your face again." Mark said, proudly.  
  
Lana grinned. "I can't wait to see you, too, Dad." Lana suddenly yawned. She looked at her alarm clock. 2:34.  
  
"Tired?" Mark asked.  
  
"Mmm. Hmm."  
  
"Well, get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow; after SmackDown taping." Mark told.  
  
"Okay Dad, well, i guess this is goodbye...Night Dead Man..."  
  
Mark gave a little chuckle. "Night, or should i say, morning."  
  
Lana gave her last smile. They both said their byes and hung up.   
  
This is a starting of a great life! Lana thought.  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think. I thougt of ending it here cuz i can't think of anything else. The interesting stuff will be in the next chapter. Review (if ya want) and no Flames! Thanx!  
- Sk8er-Girl 


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye

Chapter: 4 Good-bye  
  
Author: Sk8er-Girl  
  
A/N: Hi all! im in such a good mood today...thanks to ur reviews! i love you guys (in a friendly way)...you guys are the best! big shout goes out for *Swanton-bomb* hope you had a great thankzgiving :P anyway! i am truly sorry that i haven't been updating...i never got the chance to. but here it is...read!  
  
  
  
Good-bye  
  
  
  
"Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the floor!" Lana yelled out as the choris of the song went on. "LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!" The beat echoed down the street. Neighbors are used to this kind of racket, that they didn't bother telling her to turn down the volume.   
  
From downstairs, DJ was trying to read the newspaper, but couldn't concentrate with the cieling shaking. She couldn't even hear her own thoughts. Fourty long minutes of hard rock; it was about time she cut it out.  
  
DJ stormed up the stairs and into Lana's room. She spotted her jumping on her bed with her eyes closed; Lana saw DJ, but pretended she wasn't there and continued to sing.  
  
DJ had enough. She speared Lana (playfully) onto the bed.   
  
All Lana did was laugh and turned off her sterio, "Hey Deege. What's new?"   
  
"That my bestest friend in the whole wide world, is going to leave me in exactly two days to be with her father and leave little poor DJ busy missing her best friend twenty-four seven..." DJ took a deep breath, and sighed happily.  
  
"I know, i can't wait either..." Lana said jokingly. DJ threw a pillow in Lana's face. She crawled to her friend, and hugged her, not wanting to let go. Lana sighed. "I'm gonna miss you too, Deege!"  
  
DJ turned to face Lana. "Hey...as long as you're happy, i'm happy. I want you to have as much fun as posible...You've been through tough times, it's about time you have fun with someone special in your life."   
  
Lana smiled. "Yeah, you're right; as usual...but DJ! Who's going to bother you while i'm away?" Lana said, batting her eye lids with a puppy dog face.  
  
Again, DJ wacked the pillow in Lana's face. Lana cracked up, "Hey! I'm just jokin' with ya'."  
  
"I know you are, but hey, when you're bored, which i doubt will happen, you can always give me a call! You know my agenda; you should know when i'm working by now." DJ told.  
  
"You bet!" Lana said. She looked around her room. "You know, i should start packing; don't wanna do it in the last minute."  
__________________________   
  
The next day, Lana said her goodbye's to all her friends. She's going to really miss them, they were like family. Now, there was only one person left to say goodbye to.  
  
That night, Lana drove to the cemitary. As Lana approuched her mother's tomb, she sat on her usual spot. Everything that has happened made Lana feel much better, and told her that there's so much to do in life. It was now or never. Lana had to stop thinking of her mother.  
  
It was a chilly night. Lana has not said a word. She only stared into deep space; thinking of the past. She had made her decision. She's going to leave it all, and start a new life...without her mother by her side.   
  
Suddenly, a crow flew past the trees; crowing loudly. Lana broke out of her thoughts and looked down at the ground where her mother underneath. Lana sighed, and she began, "Hey, Mom. Well, after tonight, you're not going to be seeing me for awhile." Lana stood up and started to pace around the stone. "There's something i've been waiting to ask you. Why didn't you tell me about Daddy? I would've understood. I'm a big girl now, Mom. 20-years-old. If you told me all about it; maybe, just maybe...this wouldn't have happened. If you told me...we'd be traveling around the world! You've always wanted to be a traveler, right? But, no. You just had to stick by me and forget about your dreams. Now it's time for me to live my own dreams; start a new life...without you Mom. I'm going to miss you so much...and i know you will too." Lana eyes formed tears. "Well, Mom," Lana looked at her watch, "I guess this is goodbye..." Lana started to walk but turned around to say her final words, "I love you, Mom."  
  
And with that, Lana drove home. The next morning, she'll be flying all the way to L.A., to see her father.  
__________________________  
  
Lana waited in the airport of Death Valley, Calironia. She was really nervous because she's going to see him for the very first time, as a father...and worse, he's the Undertaker! Lana wore black skater pants and a small purple shirt with the words 'Punk' written in black across the chest. Her dark purple hair was down to the center of her back. She's been thinking of what to say to him. Hey Dad, Hey, how are you doing? Where are we going after this? Lana thought. She frowned. So many questions to ask. I'm thirsty, Lana pondered, Real thirsty! Lana looked around and spotted a coke machine. Quickly, she made her way to it.   
  
After big gulps of coke, Lana looked at the tall man standing in front of her. His unemotional face slowly curled into a huge grin; spreading across his face.  
  
Lana just stared at the stranger; mouth opened, eyes errect. He wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt.  
  
Mark broke the silence with a light chuckle. "It's nice to see you too, Lana." He greeted.  
  
Lana's eyes filled with joy and she made her way towards him and gave him a great big hug. "Hey Dad!"  
  
Mark hugged her back as lifted her off the floor; his eyes began to water. But suddenly realizd, he wasn't alone. People stood there, just staring at the two, most of them were staring at Mark.   
  
Lana noticed as well. She blushed and turned to Mark, "Err, i think we should be going..." she whispered, "now would be great!"  
  
Mark chuckled again, "You're right, after i give the fans what they want, and we'll be outa' here in no time."  
  
Lana nodded.   
___________________________  
  
Minutes later, Lana put her luggage into Mark's car and they were off on the road.  
  
"So," Lana began, "where are we off to, Dad?"  
  
Mark gave a smile, but kept his eyes on the road, "Somewhere where you'll eventually call...home."  
  
Lana nodded, "Sounds fun."  
  
There was a moment of silence when finally, Mark spoke, "So, what do you want for dinner? I'm sure you're hungry after the flight..."  
  
Lana made her thinking face. Where to eat...where to eat... She thought to herself. Aaah! I know, "Up for cooking?"  
  
Mark scrunched up his nose, "Haven't cooked a meal since my last haircut," he admitted.  
  
Lana giggled. "I thought so...you don't seem like the type. I'll cook if you want...let's say, lasagna?" Lana suggested.  
  
He gave alittle laugh, "This obsession with Jeff Hardy of yours...has to end. You'll be seeing him more often than you could ever imagine..."  
  
Lana crossed hair arms on her chest, "Has to end..." she repeated, "Let's say...never!"  
  
Mark shook his head, slowly with a grin, "Anyway...that kinda reminds me; some guys from the roaster gave you some gifts; they're in the back seat, along with my gift to you."  
  
Lana's jaw dropped, "Dad, they didn't have to!"  
  
"Oh don't worry; they're birthday gifts. Go look in the back seat for a blue wrapped present."  
  
Lana did what she was told and got it. It was small, with a white ribbon and blue wrapping paper, "Is this from you?"  
  
"Sure is, open it." Mark replied.  
  
Lana slowly opened the box to reveal a car key. Lana's eyes went wide. "D-d-dad...? Is this what i think it is?"  
  
"Exactly. It's true, it's true..."  
  
Lana laughed, "No way! A 2002 Lancia Carcerano Granturismo Concept...Mark! I mean Dad, well finding out that you were my father was suprizing enough...but this? Dad, i don't know what to say!"  
  
Mark chuckled. "Oh, this is just the beginning...there's more."  
  
"Dad! You didn't have to!"  
  
"Oh, i had every reason to, i mean, i missed like, what? 19 birthdays?" Mark said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Lana eyes filled with joy. This is too good to be true. "You're the best...so far."   
  
Mark smiled with his teeth and gave Lana a noogy (A/N: sorry for the incorrect spelling!).   
__________________________  
  
Minutes later, they both reached Mark's house (A/N: or should i say, manchine!! ;p ). Lana was impressed. It was a red brick house with a garage and a huge front yard. Just a Normal looking house, nothing bright and big. Just a normal, three floor house.   
  
Lana gathered her belongings and entered the home of the Dead Man. Crimson painted walls, leather furniture, big screen t.v. (typical) and carpet. "Wow." Was all she said.  
  
Mark chuckled, "Nothing you'd expect, huh?"  
  
Lana turned on her spot, "Yeah, i aws thinking...black walls, scary paintings, candles etc. etc...."  
  
"No, no...that's just my character on t.v. Besides, this is more humble."   
  
She smiled, "I agree."  
  
"So, want a tour around the house?" Mark suggested.  
  
"Sure." Lana said happily.  
  
Taker showed her the kitchen, the basement where his personal gym was, the backyard where there was a beautiful view of the beach the washrooms, and finally, the bedrooms.  
  
Mark leaded her to a bedroom and turned on the lights. "Okay, Lana, you can open your eyes now."  
  
Lana's eye lids rose up. She couldn't believe her eyes; there in the room...was her room. "D-Dad?'  
  
"Yeah, sweetie?"  
  
"But isn't this- How did you-...?" Lana studdered.  
  
"Your mom took pictures of your room, and sent them to me."   
  
Lana raised her eyebrows, not quite sure of what he meant.  
  
Mark frowned. "The truth is, your mother and i had this idea that you'd move here a few times. So your mother had this idea to make this house...look like home."  
  
Lana nodded slowly. She looked around the room. It looked exactly like her room, eccept it didn't have Jeff Hardy posters. Suddenly, the idea of her mother made her smile fade.  
  
"Lana?" Mark spoke, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Lana turned to face Mark, tears running down her face.   
  
One look of those eyes, Mark knew exactly what was on her mind. "Oh, Lana...come here..." Mark put his arms out, signaling for a hug.   
  
Lana's hands covered her eyes now that more tears were running. She began to cry. Mark pulled her to him for a warm hug. "Shh...it's going to be alright. I'm here. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
"I-I-I miss h-h-her s-so much..." Lana mumbled, as she cried on his chest.  
  
Mark rubbed her back to make her feel better, "I miss her too, Lana."  
______________________________  
  
A few minutes later, Lana stopped crying and Mark sat beside her, comforting her.   
  
"You okay, Lana?" Mark whispered.  
  
"Mmm, Hmm." Lana nodded.  
  
Mark gave a relieved smile, "So, what do you say we have some dinner, sounds good?"  
  
Lana nodded, "We have to go grocery shopping first."  
  
"Oh, yeah...that's right."  
  
Lana giggled, "Well, then, let's get going! I'm starving!"  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
E-mail me at sk8ergirl861@hotmail.com to give me some ideas. Please read and review and tell me what you think about this chapter. No flames please! Also:  
There's a girl on FF.net that is using my ideas to make her story. :( Mark's daughter, Jeff, etc. and that kinda got me mad.   
bye bye!  
- Sk8er-Girl 


End file.
